I. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to setting the reverse link gain of a repeater.
II. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication systems, mobile stations or user terminals receive signals from fixed position base stations (also referred to as cell cites or cells) that support communication links or service within particular geographic regions adjacent to or surrounding the base stations. In order to aid in providing coverage, each cell is often sub-divided into multiple sectors, each corresponding to a smaller service area or geographic region. A network of base stations provides wireless communication service to an expansive coverage area. Due to various geographic and economic constraints, the network of base stations does not provide adequate communication services in some areas within the desired coverage area. These “gaps” or “holes” in the coverage area may be filled with the use of repeaters.
Generally, a repeater is a high gain bi-directional amplifier. Repeaters receive, amplify and re-transmit signals to and from the communication device and a base station. The repeater may provide communication service to the coverage hole, which was previously not serviced by the base station. Repeaters may also augment the coverage area of a sector by shifting the location of the coverage area or altering the shape of the coverage area. Accordingly, repeaters can play an integral role in providing wireless communication.
However, a repeater is not a noiseless device and will contribute additional noise into a donor sector receiver. This noise may raise the noise floor of the base station, thereby shrinking the reverse link coverage of the base station sector. While the amount of signal and noise broadcast back to the donor sector can be manipulated by adjusting the repeater gain and the repeater to donor antenna gains, a tradeoff exists between whether the repeater or the sector coverage area is impacted. Namely, it is not possible to have minimum or nominal noise figure at both a repeater and base station. Thus, the operating point of the repeater is important to network operation. The primary parameter controlling the operating point for a repeater system is the total link gain between a repeater and base station. However, it is difficult and not practical to simply set the total link gain to a desired value. Accordingly, there is a need for a less complex and efficient way to set the total link gain to the desired value.